Demain, à la même heure
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Castiel sait que demain, à la même heure, le combat sera gagné, mais il sait aussi que le prix à payer sera immense. Parce que demain, à la même, plus rien ne sera pareil.


**Bonsoir**

 **petit os ce soir écrit pour un défi.**

 **Choisissez un des titres suivants :**

 **il y en avait 11 en tout et j'ai celui celui-ci sur un coup de coeur : Demain, à la même heure**

 **J'en ai fait un petit texte sur SPN avec un peu de Destiel. POV de Castiel.**

 **Warning : attention, c'est triste (même ma bêta l'a dit)**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta correction.**

 **SPN et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Demain, à la même heure

Demain, à la même heure, nous serons peut-être tous morts. Demain, à la même heure, nous ne serons peut-être plus de ce monde… parce que demain nous allons nous battre contre le diable. Le dernier combat. Celui que l'on attend depuis des années. Celui que j'attends depuis des millénaires.

Demain, à la même heure, nous ne serons plus, nous trois, ensemble. L'un de nous devra mourir de toute façon. Peut-être même, nous tous. Nous trois, les membres de la fameuse Team Free Will. Sam, Dean et moi-même, l'ange Castiel.

On savait tous qu'on en arriverait là à un moment donné. Que la fin de tout cela allait être la mort. Je sais désormais qu'on ne pourra pas battre le diable sans une vie à sacrifier en échange de la victoire, c'est obligatoire. C'est comme cela qu'on le battra. On a bien tenté d'autres moyens, rien n'a fonctionné, il ne reste que le sacrifice d'une âme qui puisse marcher . La mienne, celle de Dean, ou celle de Sam. Reste à savoir laquelle nous allons choisir.

* * *

''Ce sera moi'', a annoncé Dean il y a deux minutes à peine et depuis sa déclaration, je réfléchis. Pourquoi lui ? Ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi pas moi ? J'ai proposé mais Dean a refusé catégoriquement. Selon lui, je n'ai pas à donner ma vie pour réparer ses conneries. Nous savons tous que c'est lui qui a déclenché l'apocalypse, mais nous savons aussi que c'est Sam qui a libéré Lucifer de sa prison et moi… j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans tout cela. Alors pourquoi Dean devrait-il mourir à ma place ou à celle de Sam. Que deviendrais-je si l'humain que je dois protéger meurt ? Serai-je rappelé au Paradis ou condamné à errer sur terre sans ne trouver plus jamais aucun but à mon existence ?

― Je ne suis pas d'accord, dis-je en m'approchant de Dean. Ce n'est pas à toi de donner ta vie pour cette cause.

― Cette cause, comme tu dis Cass, elle vaut la peine que je donne ma vie pour elle. C'est de ma faute, j'ai déclenché tout ça, Toute cette merde, cette souffrance, c'est à moi de faire rentrer le diable dans sa cage pour toujours.

― Je croyais qu'on se battait à trois pour la même cause. Je ne trouve pas cela juste qu'il n'y ait que toi qui donne ta vie.

― Je suis d'accord avec Castiel, intervient Sam et je le remercie solennellement de me venir ainsi en aide. Mais ce combat, il est le nôtre à tous, pas seulement le tien. Soit on donne tous notre vie , soit personne ne la donne.

― Sam !

Dean grogne mais je sens que derrière sa mauvaise humeur apparente, il est ému par l'idée que nous donnions tous nos vies ensemble. Voilà ce que c'est que d'être soudés comme on l'est depuis des années. Il dit n'être pas d'accord, il ne veut pas que Sam ou moi mourions, mais nous sommes tous les deux à n'être pas d'accord pour qu'il se sacrifie tout seul. Dean quitte la conversation en disant qu'il trouvera un moyen pour nous sauver son frère et moi et il s'éloigne en marchant dans les couloirs du bunker. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Sam, il est clairement fâché et abattu. Il sait que Dean trouvera le moyen de n'en faire qu'à sa tête pour nous sauver parce qu'il pense que c'est son rôle.

* * *

Je laisse Sam à sa colère et sa tristesse. Il faut que je parle à Dean, car demain, à la même heure, nous risquons de n'être plus là et je ne pourrai plus lui parler de ce qui me tient à coeur. Je frappe à sa porte et un grognement me répond. J'ouvre la porte et je comprends qu'il s'attendait à voir Sam, pas moi, mais il semble rassuré que je ne sois pas son frère.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? me demande-t-il un peu sèchement.

― Il faut que je te parle.

― Si c'est pour me dire que je dois changer d'avis, tu peux retourner de là d'où tu viens.

― Ce n'est pas le sujet que je voulais aborder.

Je détourne mon regard de Dean, n'arrivant pas à le soutenir et il sent tout de suite que ce que j'ai à lui dire n'est pas simple. Qu'il ne va peut-être pas aimer ce que je m'apprête à lui dire et sa peur, c'est quelque chose qui me touche jusqu'au plus profond de ma grâce.

Il attend que je me lance, et je veux le faire, mais tout à coup, c'est trop difficile et je pense à renoncer à mon projet. Je pense à dire que je suis venu parler de la bataille de demain et je songe à retourner vers Sam. Je puise néanmoins dans le peu de courage qui me reste la force de poursuivre mon objectif et j'avance vers Dean. Il est debout, en face de moi. Son regard vert est rivé sur le mien. Il est si doux quand il est inquiet. Il le montre si peu mais je connais le moindre de ses regards et leur signification.

― Quoi ? demande-t-il pour briser ce silence pesant, qui je sais, le met très mal à l'aise.

― Dean, demain, à la même heure, il est probable que nous ne soyons plus de ce monde, alors, je voulais te parler de quelque chose avant d'aller me préparer pour cette bataille.

Il fronce les sourcils, inquiet, étonné et déstabilisé, mais légèrement intrigué. C'est Dean Winchester, quand même, alors il ne le montre pas, mais je connais cet humain par coeur. Je connais ses émotions, je connais ses démons, ses problèmes et une bonne partie de ses secrets. Je connais ce LUI qu'il ne veut pas montrer. Ce LUI fragile, apeuré, et ému qu'il refuse d'exhiber de peur qu'on le juge, de peur qu'on ne le croie pas assez fort, pas assez homme. Je le connais, ce LUI qui sait aimer, qui sait pleurer, qui sait se détendre et profiter de l'instant présent.

― Cass ?

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et c'est sa voix qui m'a fait revenir dans l'instant présent. Il faut que je lui parle, il s'inquiète de plus en plus et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Demain, à la même heure, il sera trop tard.

Je m'approche d'un pas et mon regard s'accroche au sien. Dean ne détourne pas ses yeux verts. Il ne le fait que rarement maintenant. Seulement quand il ne peut pas soutenir mon regard parce que la gêne prend le pas sur ses autres sentiments. Mais, là, il me regarde et je me lance. Je passe mes bras derrière sa nuque comme si je voulais lui donner un câlin mais ma bouche se pose sur la sienne. Il se tend, tout son corps se raidit, en proie à une peur sourde qui résonne en lui et que je sens vibrer jusque dans ma grâce. Il ne se détend cependant pas, alors je m'éloigne de lui. Je viens sûrement de briser ce que j'avais de plus précieux dans mon existence, mon amitié avec Dean. Il ne bouge pas, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et les poings serrés. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment. Sa bouche produit un son étouffé, une vague onomatopée inarticulée ressemblant à un ''Cass'' mais si inaudible et tellement rauque qu'on dirait que c'est une voix sortant tout droit d'outre-tombe qui vient de s'exprimer.

― Demain, à la même heure, tu seras peut-être mort et si tu l'es, je le serai aussi. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

Et je m'envole, ne supportant pas le regard qu'il pose sur moi. Demain, à la même heure, je serai à ses côtés pour livrer le dernier combat de la Team Free Wil. Demain, à la même heure, l'ange Castiel n'existera plus.

* * *

 **désolée pour ce texte triste mais ça m'est venu comme ça dès que j'ai lu le titre. pour moi c'était clair que ça parlerai d'un dernier combat, de mort, de la Team Free Will et de Destiel. Tout ça réuni, ça a donné ceci.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a quand même plu.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
